Take a Chance on Me
by passionforever
Summary: Robbie Reed, star athlete from Belair Academy is living the life with her best friend Taylor Lautner, that is until she finds our Taylor's GF has it out for Robbie. will Robbie lose Taylor forever?


**PROFILE**

My name is Robbie Reed, im a junior at Belair Academy. so now you've probably figured out im rich huh? well i am, but im not some of those dumb snotty rich bitches you see on tv, i guess you can say im your regular teenager, but with a lot of money in her pockets. i shop at the mall and online like everybody else, i dont spend money on things like prada or gucci, maybe some juicy couture yeah, but not 1000$ shoes and purses. i wear urban clothing like the al the way zip hoodie, sneakers, skinny jeans, and t-shirts, okay i dress up sometimes but not all the time, maybe a few times a year will do hahaha. i pay my own way, i got a job down at the mall working at ZUMIEZ an urban clothing store, annd with a little help with my parents and relatives during the holidays i have a little bit of money in the bank. did i mention im and athlete? ive been on the varsity volleyball and basketball team since freshman year, and the three years of middle school, so yeah im in pretty good shape, and did you know that being on a team makes you do better in school just to stay on the team? so i;ve been on the honor roll since freshman year. excuse me if im bragging, so im going cut the basics right here and get start with my story about me and my absolutely best friend Taylor Lautner.

**LETS START SHALL WE?****  
**6:00 AM Monday  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP....  
you slammed your palm on the alarm clock to shut it the hell slowly get up from under the covers and drowzly went to your bathroom to do your regular morning ritual. you got dressed in a pair of olive colored skinny jeans, red vans, a white tee and a pair of oversized brown sunglasses.  
7:00  
you walked downstairs to smell the sweet smell of waffles your butler was making.  
R: Morning Charlotte  
C: good mornig Miss Reed  
R(thinking): ugh i hate it when she calls me that.  
soon your mom walked downstars in a hurry.  
R: Hi mom  
M: good morning hunny.  
she was running around looking for her things. _this_ was her morning ritual.  
R: h-hey mom, you wanna sit a eat first before you run out on me again!?  
she wasnt paying attention  
M: not now hunny when i get home okay?

she got her stuff together and ran out toher car. she was always like this, you think shed be able to come home so you gals can talk, but no she was always late, as soon as she got home so passed out on the bed, sometimes even the couch when she didnt have enough evergy to go upstairs. and shed always rush in the morning saying shes , see your parents are divorced for like 4 years, and now shes seeing someone, so you dont know if shes working late or just seeing that guy of hers. hes nice and all and you like him, in fact you were the one who hooked them up together, but lately your mom's been spending too much time with him.  
you looked down at your fingers and started crying, but you were embarrased to cry in front of anyone, so you held back the tears.

R: s-sorry Char, but i think im going to have to skip your breakfast today again. ill just grab something at the school.  
C: are you sure miss Reed?  
R: yeah, besides i have to pick up Taylor on the way. bye.

you grabed your tote bag, walked out to your car and drove to taylors house, or mansion as anyone would say.  
on your way there a few tears started to form in your eyes. you plugged in your ipod touch into the car and put Mariah Careys bye bye on.  
about 15 minutes later you drove into his driveway andcalled taylor on your tilt cell phone to have him come outside.  
about 3 minutes later he comes out in a black muscle shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and white reeboks.

your tears dried up when you saw him, he walways made you smile without even trying. It might be you by Kai sarted playing as he got in.

T: Hey Robbie

he sat down and kissed you on the cheek. you only did that to close friends so it was all good.  
R: hey

you pulled out of his driveway drove to belair academy.  
it was quiet in the car. taylor looked at your eyes despite the fact that you were wearing sunglasse and both of your eyes were lokced on the road.

T: hey whats wrong, you look like you've been crying?

you looked at him like he was crazy and looked back at the road. you made sure that you looked perfectly fine when youwere in his driveway.

R: what, no i dont.  
T: you know i can notice these things. you cant hide them from me.

it was quiet for a good 5 seconds and you sighed.

R: my mom walked out on me again. she wasnt even paying attention to what th fucki was saying. she always does this, she says were going to talk when she get home, but she comes so late she passes out on the couch. and then she leaves in such a hurry in the morning, i dont think she even eats.  
T: uuh, theres a little thing called communication, you have to talk to her about these things.  
R: Ive tried before believe me. besides theres never anytime.  
T: then you have to make time.  
R: she might be lieing to me about working late too.  
T: what do you mean?  
R: i mean, ever since i paired her up with Michael i dont know if shes working late orfucking aroundwith Michael.  
T: i thought you liked him  
R: i do, but shes been spening so much time with him. and i remember after the divorce she hasnt been on a date for four years, and during those four years shes been able to come home to talk and hangout and not rush in the mornig.  
T: makes sense. hey, when was the last times shes even had a day off?  
R: never. i mean she get weekends off but then she hangs out wiht Michael the whole time. shes totally neglecting me.

your ipod switched to Love Letter by katchafire (look it up)  
you pulled into the student parking lot, having trouble finding a goddamn space.

R: why is it so hard to find a space in this damn school?  
Taylor laughed a little at your anger.  
R: im serious. i knew i should have came earlier.

it took you about 10 minute to find a parking space. you still had about 20 minutes to hang with taylor.  
you both sat down by the fountain and talked a little bit, actually flirt. you two always flirted with each other, i wouldnt say friends with benefits because you dont kiss or anything like that. soon came a text from your phone. it was your other best friend zahara.

Z: where you at?  
R: at the foutain. where you at?  
Z: in with Chris. be there in a jiffy.

T: who was that?  
R: zahara, shes on her way here.  
you went back to flirting with taylor. what fun.  
a few minutes later you saw Zahara(pakistan) and her boyfriend chris(Filipino) walk up tp you with his arm around her shoulder.  
Z: haaayyyee  
R: haaayyyeee  
the four of you were best friends (me:dont you feel the love), you hungout with them every single day.  
C: hey taylor, Michelle is looking for you.  
T: man again? shes so annoying.  
R: she hella loves you. shes always talking o me about you asking weird questions. whens his birthday? what color is his underwear? what kinda of toothpaste does he use? like bitch shut the fuck up.  
Z:what color is his underwear? what is with this girl? hahhahaha its like okay im gonna buy the same under wear as taylor and show it to everyone.  
Everyone: hahahahhahaa  
so making fun of Michelle lasted throughout the morning until the bell rang. you and taylor had some periods together so you were never really apart. but first perod calculus (SP?) you were right next door to each other, but you had that class with Michelle. gosh.  
so after minutes of lecturing you started your homework. but no one actually does homework in here, they mostly just talk. lucky you, michelle just started talking to you about taylor again. -_-'  
M: Hey Robbie  
R: yeah, um, hey  
M: so have you talked to Taylor about me yet?  
R: uh nohe pretty much knows about you already.  
M: really, does he like me  
R: uuuhh, not like you like him.  
M: oh well thas fine, ill soften him up soon.  
R: (thinking) this bitch :[  
she pretty much went on talking about how gorgeous taylor looks, and how they would look good together.  
R: (Thinking) is this chick serious?  
you just ignored her and started doing your homework until the end. which is a long time.  
RRIIINNGGG  
you walked out to find taylor waiting for you across the hall, leaning on the wall with a smirk on his face lie the "bad boy" he is.  
R: whats up with you?  
T: im just glad to see you  
R: (laughs) you better stop talking like that or sara's gonna be suspicious, you know she has spies all around this school.  
T: im not worried about her, besides she knows your my best friend.  
R: really?  
T: of course.

a smile grew on both of your faces.  
randome person: HI TAYLOR!!!!!  
you guys looked to the side and saw Michelle speed walking towards you.

R: oh shit. come on lets go.  
you grabbed his hand and started running through the crowded hallways. you ran like a maniac was behind you. you arrived at your class successfully getting away from Michelle.  
T: jeez ive never seen you run like that before.  
R: you have no idea, how annoying she is until you;ve actually talked to her.  
T: i have talked to her before.  
R: yeah for like five minutes! shes been talking to me about you for a whole period. its like a mosquito buzzing in your ears but you cant swat it away.  
T: (laughs)  
R: why do you always laugh at me when im mad?  
T: its funny when your mad.  
R: yeah i can just say the same about you. now can we go into class now?

you both walked into 2nd period yearbook where you found chris, zahara, and the rest of your "posse".  
after that class, it was break for like 10 minutes, and you zahara, chris and taylor started talking.  
taylor was leaning his right shoulder on the wall so he can face you and the rest. you were talking about how michelle was talking to you soo much. and how she came up to you at your job that weekend and started talking to you again.

Z: jeez can this girl talk about something else _besides_ you taylor?  
T: whats wrong with talking about me? unless its something bad. i mean look at me.

you just rolled your eyes at him.  
but something else caught everyones eyes, someone came up behind taylor, everyone looekd at the person like it was some psycho.  
T: what? whats wrong?  
he looked behind him and was totally in shock.  
C: whoa  
Z: wow.  
R: (thinking) you have got to be kidding me.


End file.
